


Excella's Change Of Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biological Warfare, Excella doesn't die, Excella joins the BSAA, F/F, Falling In Love, High Heels, Infected Wesker, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Near Death Experiences, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, changing sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheva "persuades" Excella to help her and Chris defeat Wesker and release Jill from the mind control. Sheva/Excella Femslash<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excella's Change Of Heart

Excella's Change Of Heart

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Sheva "persuades" Excella to help her and Chris defeat Wesker and release Jill from the mind control. Sheva/Excella Femslash

AU

Chapter One

West African BSAA Agent Sheva Alomar sank to the ground after being kicked in the side of the head by Jill Valentine after Albert Wesker turned up the level on the P30 device that Jill was wearing on her chest before leaving and his old rival Chris Redfield went after him.

"Are they gone, my pet?" Excella Gionne's silky voice asked Jill from the shadows.

"Yes, they are. What do you want to do her?" Jill inquired.

"Bring her to my quarters, I need a new toy to play with." Excella said wickedly.

Jill picks up Sheva's limp body and follows Excella obediently out of the prison and onto the tanker.

Twenty minutes later Sheva opened her eyes, her head was still spinning from that kick she'd taken from Jill, Sheva looked around seeing that she was no longer in the prison, but a lavishly decorated cabin.

"Ah good, you're finally awake." Excella said as she entered the room wearing a white satin robe and her heels.

"Excella, what is the meaning of this!? Why have you brought me here? Do you plan on making me a slave to you as well?"

"Mmmmmmm, that sounds like a good idea, but no. I _need_ you Ms. Alomar for...something else." Excella cooed.

"What?" Sheva hissed.

Excella walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sheva, then Excella gently touched Sheva's left thigh and slowly moved her hand down the ebony woman's leg.

"Pleasure, you see Albert is too obsessed with Chris Redfield and using Uroroboros to cleanse the world to notice my needs or my attempts to seduce him."

"So you have Jill knock me out and bring me hear in an attempt to seduce me?"

"As crude as the method was, yes." Excella answered.

"Why me? Why not Chris?" Sheva inquired.

"Well...since Albert rejected me, I have found solace in Jill's arms and now I-."

"Prefer women." Sheva said, finishing Excella's sentence for her.

"Yes, dear Sheva."

"Well Excella, you are beautiful and Wesker is a moron for not bedding you." Sheva said with a smile.

"So you'll sleep with me then?" Excella asks.

"Yes, but you have to free Jill from that device _and_ help us stop Wesker." Sheva says.

"All right, I'll free Jill and I'll help you all stop Albert." Excella replied.

Upon hearing the words she had yearned to hear from the African woman Excella took off her robe, revealing her perfect body in all its glory, Sheva gasped as she laid on the bed totally captivated by Excella's gorgeous form. Excella then laid beside Sheva and began to undress the dark skinned woman.

Sheva, who was wearing her tribal costume just laid back and let Excella strip her naked, Sheva felt bad for Excella, she knows what it's like to try to love someone who doesn't return your love. It is heartbreaking, a soul crushing experience.

Sheva undresses quickly, Excella licked her lips as she looked Sheva over.

"You are exquisite, dear Sheva." Excella says before she pulled Sheva down on top of her, their lips met in a gentle, almost loving kiss. Excella pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Sheva's, tasting the African woman unique flavor.  
  
Not interested in being submissive, Sheva pushed Excella off of her and straddled the taller woman, pinning her down. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.  
  
"Excella." Sheva gasped, "I really want you."  
  
"And I want you too, Sheva." Excella said.  
   
 Excella threw her well-toned legs around Sheva's waist as they continued kissing. Sheva moaned into Excella's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.  
   
"Oh, Excella ... you're so beautiful, I'm going to fuck you senseless." Sheva whispered seductively into Sheva's left ear.  
  
"Ohh, Sheva, you dirty little girl." Excella snickered before sharing another heated kiss with Sheva.  
   
 The ebony beauty smiled down at Excella and shifted again, drawing both of Excella's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, she worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Excella's already-stiffening nub. Sheva teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Excella's hand to her own sex.  
   
 Sheva moved eagerly, using Excella's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Sheva moved forward in between Excella's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Excella's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Sheva put her hands down on either side of Excella's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Excella, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.  
  
"OH M-MY GOD SHEVA!! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooooood !!" Excella screeched.  
  
Excella 's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Sheva is so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Sheva made set Excella's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for Excella, as Sheva moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.  
   
Excella arched her back again and screamed Sheva's name as she came hard, not a single care in the world. Excella rolled Sheva onto her back, Excella shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Sheva's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.  
  
"E-Excella, what are you ... Ooohh!" Sheva cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Excella leaned down to capture Sheva's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Sheva responded by tightening her fingers in Excella's long onyx hair, wrapping her thighs around her lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Excella's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Excella's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Sheva, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.  
  
"Well, that really something, Sheva." Excella said with a giggle.  
   
Sheva laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Excella's knee. She reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Excella's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping, stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that were being given to her.  
  
"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Excella asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Sheva's right ear.  
   
Sheva gasped a bit at the coarse word, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Excella's continued attention.  
  
"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Excella said, coming back up to look down at Sheva and smirking. "All you have to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh, Excella." Sheva moaned, "I want you ... Excella, I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!!" Sheva screamed.  
   
Excella smiled as she worked hard, watching Sheva intently. She was loving the expressions that crossed her new lover's face, the way she tightened her arms around Excella's neck, the way the light caressed her fair, glistening skin. If there was any woman Excella could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her. Sheva looked like a goddess to her, a writhing ebony Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.  
   
Excella ground her hips harder, her hot button rubbing steadily up and down, over Sheva's in a searing rhythm that was bringing the African lady to steady shivers. Excella smiled as she leaned down, bringing her lips to one of Sheva's nipples.

She sucked it hard, and swirled her tongue over its tip, then pulled her mouth away, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.  
   
Sheva moaned and gasped loudly, eyes opening wide as her quivers became harder shakes. Her eyes widened, and with a loud cry, she let the wave break over her dark, lean body. Her bucking, shaking fit of orgasmic bliss also caused her sex-slickened clit to grind harder against Excella's, sending her into a screaming, explosive climax of her own.  
  
******  
   
Sheva and Excella cuddled together in Excella's bed, Sheva is caressing Excella's creamy hip with her leg while Excella is stroking Sheva's hair with her right hand.  
  
"We need to hurry and free Jill so that we can help Chris and put an end to this nightmare." Sheva tells Excella.

Excella reaches into her nightstand and pulls out a PDA and types in a series of numbers, the light of the P30 on Jill's chest turns off and the device falls off of the blonde woman.

"There, Jill is free, dear Sheva."

Sheva kisses Excella passionately.

"Thank you, Excella. Now, let's get dressed so we can stop Wesker."

 


End file.
